


bring me back to life, bring me back home

by adderair



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Talia al Ghul, Boys Kissing, Bruce Wayne Tries, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Creepy Ra's al Ghul, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dead Jason Todd, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tim Drake, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Whump, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne Meet in the League of Assassins, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne are Siblings, Jason Todd is Not Red Hood, League of Assassins Damian Wayne, League of Assassins Jason Todd, Mild Language, Mild Smut, POV Multiple, Protective Jason Todd, Temporary Character Death, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, for a bit, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adderair/pseuds/adderair
Summary: Jason told him about home. On cold nights in Nanda Parbat, he'd hold Damian against his chest and tell him stories. About batman, robin, clowns, explosions, brothers, and home in a cold, rainy, crime filled city. He promised to take Damian there one day, to escape from the compound, from Talia, from Ra's and the league. Today is not that day.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Ra's al Ghul & Jason Todd, Ra's al Ghul & Talia al Ghul, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	bring me back to life, bring me back home

There’s a moment of stillness, where nobody in the room moves, and Damian swears that everyone stops breathing, swears the world stops turning, that time stops passing. Jason is the first to move, a minute turn of his head, all the muscles in his neck corded tight in his effort to keep his head up, keep his pride despite the multiple league assassins holding him, and he meets Damian’s eyes, his eyes are almost completely green, the lazarus pit swallowing up the blue.

“Damian.” his voice is quiet, breaking the silence of the room, and the barely held back crack in his voice tells Damian everything he needs to know. “Jason, no.” Damian says, struggling to keep his composure as the reality of the situation, what Jason wants him to do, washes over him. He shakes his head, fingers tightening on his katana, preparing himself to charge at the assassins holding Jason, his akhi, his world, his family, but his half step forward is aborted by Jason's voice.

“Dami, it's ok.” 

And Damian squeezes his eyes shut, sheaths his sword, turns towards the door, and runs. He’s not fast enough to escape before the sound of Jason’s head hitting the floor reaches his ears. 

\---------------------

Mother catches him,like she always does, and drags him back to the compound by his wrist, walking too fast for Damian to get his feet beneath him. Drags him through the sand, nails digging into his flesh, and she drags him back to Jason's dead body, back to Ra’s, and back to the prison she calls his home.

The halls are drenched in blood, the torches on the walls flickering weakly, the assassins that press themselves to the wall as mother passes are all drenched in blood, dripping onto the granite beneath their feet, eyes glinting beneath their masks. He can't see them, but he can feel the sneers, the disdain emanating from their twisted mouths. 

The floor is rough beneath him, giving him its own version of rug burn, leaving little beads of blood springing to life on his skin. It burns almost as much as the tears running down his face. Tears are shameful, weak, unfit for the heir to the demon head and the bat. He’s shameful. He’s the reason that Jason's dead. His brother died for him, and he barely made it a mile into the desert before he got dragged back. 

A relatively blood-free assassin standing near the doors to the throne room, bows and opens the heavy, ornate doors when mother draws near. In the brief moment of respite Damian struggles to stand, but mother’s leg sweeps beneath him and he goes still. Mother’s poisonous green eyes turn to glare down at him, a sneer forming on her painted red lips. The doors open completely to reveal grandfather’s throne room. Mother straightens as she enters, meeting Ra’s eyes, chin tilted up and the slightest uptick to her lips. She's proud of herself.

“Damian, I am most unpleased with this little game you are playing.” Grandfather says, where he sits upon his throne made of blood, and bodies, and lies. His ornate green robes are spotless, pooling on the floor beneath his throne, his hands folded in front of him, slimy voice creeping up Damian’s spine. A few feet in front of Grandfather’s throne, lies Jason’s headless body, a pool of blood spreading ever steadily, dripping off the small steps leading to Grandfather’s throne. Another assassin stands nearby, holding Jason’s head, blood soaking into their pant legs.

Damian has no way to describe the noise that leaves him. Somewhere between a sob, a scream, a screech, a cry of Jason’s name. The tears that had been tapering off restart with a vigor, streaking down his face as he stares at his brother’s body. Ra’s frowns from where he sits, like he doesn't understand Damian’s grief at seeing his akhi’s decapitated body, the steady drip of blood from Jason’s outstretched fingers. 

“Don't worry, we’ll see to that grandson,” Ra’s smiles, glancing at Jason, “as for you..”

Ra’s dosen’t finish before something comes down on Damian’s skull and his world goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short and probably a bit confusing, but Damian and Jason's background and time at the league will be explored more next chapter. sorry for the angst, and happy crying. lemme know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
